


No One Achieves Anything Alone

by SpunkyAR



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caring Felicity, F/M, Gen, Oliver's POV, Team Arrow, Worried Oliver, hurt diggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkyAR/pseuds/SpunkyAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots surrounding Team Arrow and Olicity.</p>
<p>Chapter 3 - The writers of Arrow are releasing a series of season 2.5 comics and I’m sure they’ll be great, but here are some scenes I’d really like to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shots surrounding Team Arrow and Olicity.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Team Arrow is in trouble and Oliver has to leave them behind to save them.

Title: No One Achieves Anything Alone (Chapter 1 - The Woods)  
Author: SpunkyAR  
Pairing: implied Felicity/Oliver, Team Arrow Love  
Word Count: ~1,100  
Author’s Note: Team Arrow is in trouble and Oliver has to leave them behind to save them. (Needless to say I own nothing, because if I did we would have been inundated with Olicity make out scenes by now!)

"I will not go over this again, John. I'm staying here and I won't leave until we all leave together," Felicity says in her loud voice yet full of love as she continues to wrap Diggle’s leg tighter. 

"Please, Felicity. Just go with Oliver,” Diggle replies exasperated and weak. “I'll be fine until you get back."

"No, no, no! I'm staying!!"

Oliver didn't know whose side to take. Of course a large part of his heart wants to scoop Felicity up into his arms and carry her far away from this personal version on hell for him. He loathes the thought of not being able to protect her even if he was leaving to get help. But on the other hand, he knew if they left Diggle injured and alone in the woods, his chances of surviving the couple hours it would take Oliver to get back were greatly lessened. 

For the last hour the team had been slowly making their way though the woods and away from the small army chasing them. With Diggle shot in the thigh and losing a lot of blood, they weren't moving fast enough to make it to safety. They quickly decided Oliver would need to go ahead and bring back the chopper to fly them out. Sure it wouldn't be easy explaining it to the barely English speaking Pilot, but he'd been trust worthy so far and Oliver would make sure enough cash was waiting for him to keep quiet.

Now the important question was what Felicity would do during this time. The safest option was for her to come with Oliver. She was a runner and would have no problem getting to safety with him quickly. Of course she was adamant she would stay hidden in the small semi-cave they discovered to take care of and protect Diggle. He had already lost consciousness several times and needed someone to keep pressure on his leg. The thin shirt Oliver had been wearing wouldn’t be able to stop the blood for the next couple of hours.

This scenario did not sit well with either man, but the alternative was just as unthinkable for Oliver and Felicity. Diggle was his friend and brother...he couldn't leave him out here to bleed to death either. No matter how much it hurt, he trusted Felicity to save them all again.

Suddenly the injured man grabs Oliver's arm and pulls him close so Felicity couldn’t hear their conversation. 

"Oliver, we made a promise to keep her safe. You have to make her leave," Diggle says slightly desperate, but stronger than he's been since being shot. 

"I know, but she'd never leave one of us behind and we'd never leave her either. She's stronger than she looks Diggle and she will keep you alive." Oliver says with conviction and he prays he’s correct. 

Diggle looks back at him with pain in his eyes from fear for their girl and the injury in his leg. 

"Don't look at me like that, Diggle. I still like her way more than you, but she'd kill me if I made her leave. You know I can't put up with her wrath, especially alone," it pains him to joke like that, but he knew it was true and he didn't want to leave with his friend mad at him.

He leans down closer to pull him into an awkward quick hug and whispers into his ear, "I promise to be back soon. Please don't let anything happen to Felicity and you have to stay alive, Diggle."

Before he can hear his friend’s response, he gets up and lightly takes Felicity's arm to pull her out of the cave and give them some privacy. 

"I'm not leaving, Oliver," she says dangerously low as she pulls his arm out of his hand.

Her bravery and unwavering devotion to them was just one of the reasons he loves her. Of course he won't tell her that though. Not today. This is not a goodbye. He can't lose her. He can't lose either of them. 

"I wouldn't ask you to leave our friend to die, Felicity. But I do have to ask you to be very careful." He pauses before he can continue and takes both her hands in his. "If you hear anything you keep yourselves hidden and quiet. You won't be able to take them all, even with Diggle's gun."

He can tell she has some sassy response about how she's not stupid waiting to snap back at him, but she keeps quiet for his benefit. She takes a deep breadth while giving him that kind smile he also loves so much and promises to be safe. 

This isn't a goodbye Oliver tells himself again, but he can't stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug. When he bends down to whisper in her ear he feels his heartache at the thought of something happening to her or them when he's gone. 

"I'll be back as soon as humanly possible, even faster," he promises with everything in him. 

Before he can stop himself he kisses her forehead and leads her back towards the cave while he reverts back into mission mode. 

"I'm going to cover the entrance with these branches to give you as much of a wall as possible. Don't come out, until you hear my voice again."

Felicity moves without argument and is changing Diggle's bloody bandages and applying pressure as he moves the last couple branches into place. Her back is to the door and it's clear Diggle is passed out again. If one of the ruthless soldiers in the woods were in his place, the two people he cares about most would be gone in seconds. 

He desperately needs to leave before he changes his mind. 

"I'll be back in five hours tops, Felicity. Don't forget what I told you."

"I know, Oliver," Her voice full of love and trust as she smiles at him over her shoulder. "We'll see you soon and be safe yourself."

That last image of the two of them is permanently engraved in his mind as he runs faster and harder than ever before.

He makes it back to them in under four hours. 

 

Author's Note: I know Felicity could have gone for the helicopter and left the boys, but in my head they were in Russia and she didn't know the woods they were in like Oliver. She would have gotten lost on her own and with no navigation. ;) Also this is my first Arrow fanfic and would love to hear what you think. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Felicity’s first meeting with Slade does not go how she expects. Also Oliver has a lot of feelings.

Title: No One Achieves Anything Alone (Chapter 2 – Meeting Slade)  
Pairing: implied Felicity/Oliver  
Word Count: ~1,150  
Summary: Felicity’s first meeting with Slade does not go how she expects. Also Oliver has a lot of feelings.

Oliver was just about to head upstairs into the deserted club for his early morning cup of coffee when he hears her soft footsteps coming down the stairs. A small smile quickly begins to form when he remembers he was supposed to be curving his open affections for the woman who was not currently his girlfriend. Not that she had ever been his girlfriend, but he had thought about it enough over the last year. It also makes him remember the argument he had with Sara the night before over him blatantly ignoring her advice for Felicity's. He really couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Oliver...," felicity says with a slight tremble in her usually confident voice.

He immediately turns around and washes his eyes over her looking for anything physically wrong with her as he walks towards her quickly. "What is wrong," he asks worried.

"It's not that something is wrong per say, I just need to tell you something and I don't know how you will take it," she stammers. "Well I know for a fact you are NOT going to take it well, but I just need to tell you this and I need you to stay calm."

He doesn't response and simply lays his arms on hers as he did during his Mother's rally to calm them both. He can't help but worry, but she is in front of him and looks to be physically okay.

"So with Isabel as CEO of Queen Consolidated I just assumed she would fire me with a quickness and there were some things at my desk I really needed. So at 6 this morning I went over to the office to pick up my stuff before anyone was even in the office to see or question me. I don't even know if word of the takeover is common knowledge yet, but I didn't want to take any chances," she rambles quickly and he just lightly squeezes her arms to remind her to get to the point. 

She looks nervous to continue, but take a deep breath and resumes her story. "When I got off the elevator it was dark and assumed I was alone. After a couple minutes I had collected the things I needed and walked into your office to get your emergence Arrow bag out of the hidden spot in floor. But the floor space was empty and I saw the bag already sitting on your desk," she pauses again to let the information set in for him. 

While he was aware Isabel knew he was the Arrow, he hated the thought of her getting a hand on his suit and was grateful Felicity had even thought about it. He also was slightly mad Felicity had headed back into the building they now knew to be under the control of Isabel Rochiev and by association Slade Wilson. He was about to tell her this, when he realizes her tense stance has not relaxed with her confession. Looking into her eyes she looks even more apprehensive than before. "Please tell me what happened Felicity. It's okay," he reassures her. 

"When I turned to leave he was standing behind me," she states stronger.

There was no question Oliver knew exactly who she meant and a visible tremor went through his entire body at the mental imagine of her near him, let alone standing in a deserted building with him. His hands tighten around her arms again but this time it was not in comfort but from the shear fear coursing through his body. He has a million things to ask, but no words form.

"I'm okay though and he didn't try to hurt me at all," she acknowledges his unspoken questions. 

His chest loosens slightly, but he still needs to know exactly what happened. 

"He just stood there staring at me for a couple moments before he calmly asked if I needed anything else. It was so weird," she pauses to relive the moment in her head before continuing. "And I always thought your public masks were too easy to read through, but he was trying to be causal and he actually just looked positively murderous. I think he was trying really hard to hold himself back."

At this admission, Oliver pulls her towards him so fast he may have knocked the wind out of her, but he needs to feel her safe in his arms. The tremor he felt run through his body earlier was nothing like the trembles he feels now. His hands have a mind of their own as they roam up and down her arms and back. Maybe he’s trying to assure her she is okay, but he also needs the connection as well. 

"It's really okay though, Oliver. I just said no and walked right past him," she says as she pulls back to look at him again. "I didn't even know if I should tell you, but I didn't want to lie and I thought you should know that your office seems to officially have become the headquarters for Team Deathstroke." 

His eyes narrow on her and she just smiles back at him like its no big deal. So much goes through his head, but he needs her to understand that this officially changed things.

"Felicity...I know you say you are okay and that you don't need protecting, but I need you to listen to me," he commands doing his best to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "From now on your don't go anywhere without me or Diggle. Do you understand?" 

"What, why?! This doesn't change anything," she snapped back. "Its common knowledge that we work together and so it’s not like he didn’t know about me before. Plus he didn't even try to hurt me, Oliver."

"It doesn't matter!" he hisses back at her with an anger he knows is not entirely meant to be directed at her. 

She doesn't respond and just lays her head back on his chest while wrapping her arms around him. He doesn't say anything else and lets the feeling of her breathing against his chest lull him into a false sense of calm. 

Slade may not have hurt her this time, but he knows that he's been planning his revenge for a long time and he wouldn't let their casual run in thrown his off his real game plan. He could only picture the murderous look Slade gave her and knows there will be a day in the near future that he wouldn't hold back against her. She was the most important person in the world to him and the forced distance he had put between them was something Slade would be able to see through. Slade would come for her one day and he needed to make sure she was going to be safe. There was no choice to make when it came to her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Season 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writers of Arrow are releasing a series of season 2.5 comics and I’m sure they’ll be great, but here are some scenes I'd really like to see.

Oliver and Felicity spend a lot of time together over the summer between setting up the new lair and being unemployed together. Felicity doesn’t like Oliver sleeping on the lopsided cot in the not yet properly ventilated new lair, so he spends most nights in her guest bedroom. It’s not official, but he liked to consider her place his new home at least for the time being. On the weekends, when they are not looking for jobs or setting up equipment, they go for jogs together in the park near their home and get coffee in the small locally operated coffee shop. 

For Oliver it’s wonderful and treasures every moment he gets to spend with Felicity outside of the office and where she’s he most comfortable and herself. The only part that gets Oliver fustrated is the fact that Felicity doesn’t seem to notice the obvious flirtation of the barista in JJ’s. Even though Oliver has been with her numerous Saturday mornings, he has to listen to ‘Tyler’ make annoying comments about new technologies and the weather. How dare he be friendly with his…well he doesn’t know what she is right now, but he feels like they are moving towards something?

It’s another beautiful morning after a brisk jog in the park (Felicity was a cross-country runner in high school he learned) and Oliver has braced himself for a couple minutes of discomfort so that Felicity can treat herself to her favorite coffee in town. Of course Oliver could just let her go on her own, but there is no way he’s going to chance Tyler taking his absents as an opportunity to ask Felicity out on an actual date before Oliver gets the courage to do it himself. On this day though…things go too far.

After listening to them talk about the newest Apple Software update to the iPhone for about 10 minutes with Felicity trying to bring Oliver into the conversation and Tyler completely ignoring him yet again, Tyler hands them their coffees and throws in an apple pastry for Felicity. How inappropriate is that, Oliver exclaims in his head of course.

Things however cross the line when Felicity smiles sweetly and says Tyler he’s her hero. Oliver can’t hold back the disdainful look he gives Felicity in that moment. Anger bubbles in his chest as he looks away from Felicity to Tyler. Before he can pounce on the guy for no reason, he feels Felicity’s arm on his. 

“Well we’ll see you next week,” Felicity says quickly linking her arm with his as she pulls him towards the door. 

Without another glance at the flirty barista, the pair makes there way to the side walk and Felicity can’t contain her giggling as she tells Oliver he’s her only hero and she just wants future free pastries now that they are poor. Of course Oliver can’t stay mad when she’s smiling at him like that, but he also does let her arm go for the entire walk home. 

\--

Felicity quickly gets a job; actually she gets multiple offers though she would never boast about it in front of Oliver. They are sitting on her couch with a mediocre bottle of red wine, big belly burgers and laughing over another Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon. 

“We can’t keep doing this Oliver,” Felicity says seriously not looking up from the burger she holds in her hands. 

Fear over takes Oliver and he knows she’s about to kick him out of her house and life forever finale. She has ever right too. She’s brilliant and beautiful and doesn’t need his drama and unemployed ass holding her back from being happy. Of course Felicity has not once in the two years of friendship shown that she believes this but Oliver knows it’s a possibility. He does respond and holds his breadth while she takes a deep breath to continue. 

“This is our third bottle of wine this week alone and all this big belly burgers are making me fat,” she continues with an adorable pout of her face. 

Oliver just bursts into an uncontrollable laugh and doesn’t stop when Felicity pushes his arms weakly and tells him it’s not funny. 

“It’s really not funny Oliver. You spend hours a day working off all this horrible food with Diggle while I sit at a desk and it’s not fair. We need to start cooking fish and drinking protein shakes,” she rambles, “good lord I don’t want to drink those disgusting looking drinks, Oliver.”

When Oliver is able to control his laughter he puts his arm around her and pulls her close. 

“Felicity, first you will always be beautiful and second if you want to work out with us you are more than welcome. I would love to train you,” Oliver says without really thinking it though.

“Really?”

“Of course…to both statements,” Oliver responds continuing down the path he’s started on. 

“Well in that case I’m going to get the left over ice cream from the fridge.” 

She gets up and begins to walk away from him unfazed by their close proximity. He’s not ready to let her go so fast so he chases after her and grabs her around the stomach to pull him back towards his chest.

“No you don’t. I am saving that for myself later,” he jokes. 

Giggling she does her best to shimmy out of his arms and laughs about how it’s not fair to start her training before she’s prepared. Oliver is so happy in the moment that he may never let her go. 

\--

Diggle and Lyla are taking a much needed nap in the hospital bed that’s been their home for the last 24 hours, while Oliver and Felicity coe over their God Daughter on the couch. Felicity cradles the baby in her arms while Oliver is almost wrapped around her holding baby Alicia tiny hand. 

“She’s such a beautiful baby, Oliver. And I don’t mean in the way all babies are beautiful to their parents, but are actually not that pretty. I mean little Alicia is actually so beautiful,” Felicity whispers quietly.

“I know what you mean,” Oliver responds, his voice full of unexplainable emotion. Felicity is not his wife…not even his girlfriend and this is not their baby, but this moment is painting an image in Oliver’s head he will not be able to forget any time soon. 

“She really lucked out even though Digg is her dad,” Oliver jokes smiling as Felicity lightly shoves him while trying not to move the baby much. “Maybe he’s not the father,” he continues loving Felicity’s laugh, “she’s really too pretty to be related.”

“I heard that,” Digg whispers from the bed with no malice and an air of happiness they’ve never heard.

The three members of Team Arrow share a smile that trumps any victory moment they’ve had before. Though they don’t know what the future will bring and what new challenges they will face, they have each other and this moment and many like it in the future is what they are fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I have so many more little moment I wanted, but I decided to keep this simple and Olicity related. If Oliver is staying with Felicity (and even if he’s not) I also want to see him have lunch with Raise and him complaining about making his bed while she laughs at him good naturally. :)


End file.
